Quote Stories
by penguibunny
Summary: Each of these stories is going to be based on a Doctor Who quote. The Doctor meets an orphan who becomes his companion. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**Every one of these stories is going to be based on a quote from Doctor Who. I hope you like it. This takes place after Clara dies, but he doesn't get teleported anywhere.**_

 _Every time you see them happy you remember how sad they're going to be. And it breaks your heart. Because what's the point of them being happy now if they're going to be sad later? The answer is, of course, because they're going to be sad later._

The Doctor was going to have to do one of the hardest things in his life. He was going to have to tell a nine year old girl named Joy that her parents were dead. They'd died in a car crash while he was visiting the people who lived across the street, who happened to be Clara's family. He was telling them that she had died in a car crash. He told them it was his fault, but they said that they forgave him. They told him that she had talked of nothing else than him every time she saw them. After he left, he found that Joy's parents were dead and she didn't know. He'd asked her if she had any other family. She didn't. Poor Joy would be an orphan. Instead of putting her in the system, the Doctor would take her in as his companion and she would live with him if she wanted. He decided to make her day the best before he told her. He took Joy to the best amusement park, had her taste the best chocolate, even got her a kitten and the signed copy of her favorite book. She was starting to get suspicious. Nobody had ever been this nice to her before. When he finally told her, she just stared at him with big tear-filled eyes until he was finished. Then she wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing. When she finished, Joy looked up at him and said, "Thank you. Thank you for making my last day of not knowing the best one." She agreed to be his companion and live with him. The Tardis seemed to like Joy a lot. She made her a cute room, just right for a little girl. It even had a cat bed and a scratching post. Joy named the kitten Abigail after her mother. The kitten seemed to like the Doctor a lot and kept climbing all over him. He didn't mind. It was adorable and it happened to be an orphan from new earth. He hoped it wouldn't turn into a cat person. That might freak out Joy. She went to bed. As she slept he watched her and thought about how long it had been since he'd had a little girl. He missed the days when he had kids. This was going to be wonderful, being a dad again.

 _ **I hope you liked it! If you find any Doctor Who quotes you want me to do stories on, please put them in a review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_In 900 years of time and space I've never met anyone who wasn't important before._

Joy woke up in her bedroom. For a moment she had no idea where she was. Then she remembered and began sobbing anew. After a while, Joy stopped. She started thinking about how lucky she was that the Doctor had taken her in. A question formed in her brain and spread to her lips. She went to find the Doctor to ask him.

"How'd you sleep?", he asked. "Fine. Thank you." she replied. Then she asked, "Why did you take me? Thousands of children's' parents die every day. Why choose me? I'm not important." The Doctor looked at her in amazement. "Who said you aren't important?" he asked. "Every single person in the universe is important, even if they don't realize it." "I chose you because I happened to be next door when I saw your parents crash into a tree. I knew that I couldn't just leave you." She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. Then, she hugged him and said, "Thank you!" "You're very welcome." he said. "Where do you want to go now?" She thought about it for a minute, then she said, "If you're going to be my dad, can we find me a mom?" The Doctor thought about it. "OK." he said. "I guess we could get my wife."

He went to the library and uploaded her from the computer. "Hello sweetie!" she said. She looked at Joy in surprise. "Who is this?" The Doctor replied, "This is Joy. She's an orphan, so I sort of adopted her. She needs a mother." River smiled at Joy. "I would love to be a mother!" she exclaimed joyfully. "I will come and travel with you." Then, looking at Joy she said, "Hello, Joy. I'm River Song. I'll be your new mother if you'll let me." Joy smiled at her and said, "I would love you to my mom!" They hugged and the Doctor knew that they were going to be alright.


End file.
